


My Own Private Dummy

by embersheai



Category: I Love You to Death (1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: Keanu Reeves和River Phoenix在我私人的爱达荷之前合作的一部作品，MOPI和现实里都太虐了，只好用这部神经病喜剧搞同人治愈一下了，不出意外应该全程傻白甜-v-……





	My Own Private Dummy

I Love You to Death (Marlon × Devo）

 

马隆活了二十多年（具体二十多少他也不太清楚），其中有三分之二的时间都在各种药品的作用下过得迷迷糊糊的，大麻烟草、人工合成大麻素、墨西哥鼠尾草、可卡因或者安非他命，他总是毫不犹豫地吸食或者注射他能获得的任何一种药物。因此当你问他现任美国总统是谁的时候他一般答不出来，却可以用四国语言向你描述在棉花糖上走路和打滚是个什么感觉（准确来说，马隆只会说英语，西班牙语和一点点法语，最后一种语言是他自己创造出来的。当然了，他的好哥们哈兰对马隆的语言有一天会变得像精灵语或者克林贡语一样受欢迎抱有极大的信心）。

然而此时马隆感到前所未有的清醒，这种清醒同时又带来一种焦虑感，他清晰地感知到鞋底下踩过的每一粒小石子，甚至还能描摹出人行道地面上被磨损出的那些纹路。他变成这样一部分原因是由于在监狱里被拘留的那几天里他没能搞到一点药品，但目前，他暂时不准备回到他位于酒吧后面的套间，从床垫下摸出他的药品收藏，重新开始他的棉花糖行走。

他有件大事要干。

“我有件大事要干。”两分钟前在拘留所大门口和哈兰分开的时候，他是这么和他的好哥们说的。哈兰露出一种了然、欣喜和鼓励的神情，拍了拍他的肩膀，从马甲口袋里摸出墨镜戴回脸上，自己悠哉游哉地向着酒吧走回去了。

又过了两分钟，马隆在不远处街道的拐角找到了德沃，他正带着乔伊和罗莎莉家的两个小孩蹲在玩具店的橱窗前争论艾摩和大鸟哪个更有趣。马隆慢吞吞地走过去，从身后拉了一下德沃背着的那个嬉皮士布袋子想引起他的注意，然而久违的清醒状态让他一下没能控制好力气，德沃被他拉得向后一个趔趄，马隆吓了一跳，又赶紧往前走了一步，扶住了德沃。

“你在干嘛？”德沃气冲冲地站起来，用手指把散乱的头发拨到耳后，质问马隆。

即使生着气，德沃的声音也还是像棉花糖一样好吃，不是，好听。马隆这么想着，感觉自己的手心正在出汗，赶紧放开了德沃的布袋子：“呃，我是想问你，你最近有没有时间……呃，愿不愿意和我去，喝个咖啡……或者喝个茶，什么的。”

“喝咖啡？喝茶？”罗莎莉家的两个小孩也从橱窗边转过身，和德沃一起难以置信地看着他，德沃张了张嘴，又合上，神情复杂得好像刚咽下一只毛毛虫，“你怎么不请我去喝宝宝奶昔呢？！”

要是我知道哪能喝上宝宝奶昔，我也很愿意请你去啊。马隆无奈地想，但是从德沃的表情看上去，这句话现在不是个太合时宜的回答，可除开这句话，他一下想不到应该怎么回答德沃了。德沃低下头，摆正了多米尼克的帽子并拉好了卡拉的裙子，拍了拍他们俩的后背：“乖，去找娜嘉外婆玩，让她带你们回家，她有巧克力。”

多米尼克和卡拉高兴地蹿了出去，一边向街对面的外婆跑过去一边高喊着：“德沃要去约会了！德沃要去约会了！”

“天啊，喝咖啡不等于约会，你们平时都在看些什么。”德沃无力地接了一句，但是多米尼克和卡拉已经跑远了，把他的无力的辩解扔在了身后。德沃转向马隆，双臂交叉环抱在身前看着他：“那么……”

“那么……”马隆下意识地接着话，试图从脑子里找出来一些合理的话用于回应德沃，然后一脸大胡子的哈兰出现在他的脑海里，背景是拘留所冷冰冰的白墙，哈兰抽着一支不知用什么办法从狱警那里弄来的烟，睿智地对他说：“要想和好女孩约会，你得先请她出去喝咖啡。”马隆恍然大悟地点点头，哈兰对付人际关系总是很有一套，他既然有办法从狱警那里弄来烟，那么他给的约会建议应该也是有道理的。

“哈兰跟我说，要想和好女孩约会，我得先请人出去喝咖啡。”马隆看着德沃，小心翼翼地说。

“所以说这真是个约会？”德沃的表情更扭曲了，“等等，好女孩？！”

马隆先是迷茫地点了点头，好在他很快就反应过来：“啊，不是，我不是说你是好女孩……不，我也不是说你是坏女孩，你一点也不坏，你很好……特别好……真的，我是说，你是好的……你不是女孩……”

然后他看见德沃抬起了一边眉毛，盯着他，用几不可见的动作向后退了一步，他终于闭上了嘴，意识到自己之前说了一堆神经病似的废话。

“操。”天啊，我搞砸了，彻底的。马隆痛苦地捂住了脸，蹲在了地上，觉得自己需要一支烟和一打野格炸弹。

他低着头，从指缝里可以看见德沃的鞋子，那双鞋子向他靠近了一些，接着他听见德沃笑了一声：“马隆，我知道你好几天没嗑药了。”

马隆将捂着脸的手放下来，仍然蹲在地上，抬起眼睛看着德沃：“是的，是的。不过，呃，我是认真的，关于请你出去的那部分。”顿了顿，他补充道，“不是因为太久没嗑药了脑子坏了，真的。”

“哦……好的。”德沃看着他，神情还是有些可疑，向他伸出了一只手，“我只是觉得喝咖啡和茶什么的，不太像是我们俩会干的事情。”他的目光在马隆的鼻环和自己的吉普赛花纹马甲之间游离了一会，说：“这么着，你先回去把自己收拾一下，我也得回去从邻居家把我的猫接回来，晚上我们在酒吧见？”

“也行。”马隆想了想，握住德沃的手站了起来。

他们俩沿着人行道缓缓走着，马隆松了口气，紧绷的神经瞬间放松让他的头有点疼，沸腾的脑浆像是要把他的头盖骨顶起来了。

“所以……什么是好女孩？”德沃在沉默中有些不安地扯了扯袖子，问道。

“嗯？哦！你知道的……”马隆回想着哈兰告诉他的‘好女孩’定义，“长得好看……”

“嗯哼。”德沃看着他点了点头，示意他继续说下去。哈兰的脸瞬间又出现在了马隆的脑子里，向他说：“和人说话的时候，你得看着他们。”

马隆甩了甩头，试图把哈兰的脸从脑海里甩出去，德沃比他矮上半个头，他稍稍低下头，注视着德沃的眼睛。

天气很好，阳光热烈地照射到他们身上，德沃的金发在光线里熠熠生辉，眼睛蓝得近乎透明，像是他只在录像带里见过的远洋海水。马隆觉得自己手心又开始出汗了，赶紧将视线移到路边的垃圾桶上，看见一捧枯萎了的玫瑰花耷拉在垃圾桶的边缘。

“有一份会交税的工作……”马隆接着说，强迫自己把目光移回来。

德沃再次点了点头：“嗯哼，有道理。”

然后他说到了最后一条，哈兰告诉他这点的时候严肃地敲着桌子，告诉他这是作为一个好女孩最重要的一点。当时他从玻璃烟管里吸了一大口大麻，哈兰的脸在氤氲的烟雾里扭曲起来，鼻子长到了额头上，嘴在太阳穴边一张一合对他说着话，他只能似懂非懂地点点头。

“不穿着内衣到处跑，当然了，沙滩除外。”马隆结束了自己的发言。

“呃……好吧，这个观点很有趣。”马隆看见德沃又用那种一言难尽的表情抬起了眉毛，他们一起转过一个街角，德沃突然停住了脚步，马隆也跟着停下来，紧张地站在原地。

德沃看了看他，又看了看街对面：“酒吧是在那个方向吧？”

“哦！你说的没错。”马隆也看了街对面，一边赞同德沃的发言，一边却仍然站在原地一动不动。

“我猜……我们得先在这分开了？”德沃说着，向他摆了摆手，向后倒退，“晚上见。”

“晚上见。”马隆挠了挠自己的脑袋，他本来就形状糟糕的莫西干头在几天的牢狱生活后变得更乱了。德沃又往后退了几步，而马隆仍然没有要转身离开的意思，他艰难地想了想，说：“马隆，你想在那站上多久都没问题，不过我恐怕得先转身了，不然我迟早得撞上一根电线杆然后变傻什么的。”

“哦哦，没问题。”马隆答道。德沃像是松了一口气般转过身，渐渐走远了，马隆注视着德沃在阳光下的背影逐渐远去，才转过身向酒吧的方向前行。他也不知道为什么觉得自己的脚步轻快起来，有生以来头一次，他没使用任何药品，却觉得自己走在棉花糖上。


End file.
